mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joey Beltran vs. Aaron Rosa
The fight was the UFC debut of Aaron Rosa. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Four thirty-five. Rosa stuffed a single to the clinch. Beltran kneed the leg. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Rosa stuffed another single. Rosa broke eating a pair of left hooks and they clinched. Three thirty-five. Rosa kneed the body. Three fifteen as Beltran landed a right uppercut inside, a big one. Beltran landed another right inside. Three minutes. They broke swinging. Rosa landed a right. They brawled. Rosa landed a right hand. Two thirty-five. They clinched. Rosa's nose was bloody there. Two fifteen. Beltran broke with a right to the body. Rosa landed a leg kick. Two minutes. Rosa landed a right hand. Rosa landed another right. One thirty-five. Beltran landed a hard right and an inside kick. One fifteen with another inside kick. Beltran landed another leg kick. They clinched. One minute left there. Rosa's body was getting red from Beltran's rights to the body. Beltran landed a left elbow and another and another. Thirty-five. Beltran kneed the thigh. Fifteen. Beltran worked the body. They exchanged inside. They were brawling inside, Beltran landed a left hook and a right. The first round ended and they touched gloves, grinning. 10-9 Beltran. "This is human rock 'em sock 'em robots," Joe Rogan commented. "Put him on the cage wall," Rosa's corner said. The second round began and they touched gloves. Beltran landed an inside kick and another. Four thirty-five left. Four fifteen. Beltran landed a leg kick. He landed a big right. They clinched with four minutes remaining. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Rosa landed a right hand and a big left hook. Beltran landed a big right hand and a left hook of his own. Three minutes. Beltran landed an inside kick. Rosa landed a good jab. Beltran stomp-kicked the knee. Two thirty-five as Rosa kneed the body. He landed a right hand there and a right uppercut to the body. They clinched. Two fifteen. 'Deep breaths, Joey.' Beltran kneed the groin hard and Rosa collapsed. As he fell, Beltran kneed the head. The ref paused the action. "Doctor in, please," the ref said. They continued touching gloves. Two minutes. Rosa landed a leg kick and a missed front kick there. Beltran checked an inside kick. One thirty-five. Rosa landed a right and another anda leg kick. They clinched. Oooooh Rosa kneed the groin and the ref stepped in again. The crowd booed. Beltran was hurting a bit. Ooooh that was a big knee. They touched gloves and continued. One fifteen. Beltran landed an inside kick with one minute. Beltran ate a right uppercut and they clinched. Beltran landed six right hands inside there. Thirty-five. Rosa broke eating a right hand. Beltran landed a big right hand. Rosa landed a right uppercut and they clinched. Fifteen. Beltran worked rights to the body. The second round ended. 10-9 Beltran. The third round began. Rosa landed a right hand and another. Beltran landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five remaining. Beltran stuffed a single to the clinch. Beltran broke with a right uppercut. Rosa landed a massive right. Four fifteen as Beltran stuffed a single, defended a guilotine, stuffed a single. He landed a big right elbow as Rosa was on one knee. Four minutes as Rosa stoode ating five left uppercuts to the clinch there. Woooow. Rosa was swelling up by the right eye. Beltran got a trip to side cotnrol. Three right elbows. Six right hammerfists. Three thirty-five with a pair of left hands and the ref stopped it. Rosa's face was covered in blood.